Mirror, Mirror
by DisneyLuvr
Summary: Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'. -Kick-
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

I

Kim Crawford and her two best friends, Kelsey and Grace, were listening to their teacher spit out some rules about the trip they were about to go on. Well, if you call Grace filing her nails, Kelsey texting and Kim making googly eyes at her boyfriend, listening. They were going to visit Seaford's National Historical Museum for history class today. Not that they wanted to go. They were forced and threatened by the principal to get kicked off the cheerleading squad. Kim obviously didn't need that for she was the head cheerleader. The teacher glared at the three girls. "Crawford, Vargas and Anthony! What did I just say?" She yelled.

Kim looked at her and rolled her eyes. "We'd know if we wanted to listen," Kim said snottily.

The teacher muttered something and began calling out who was sitting beside whom on the bus. She finally reached Kelsey's name, and by luck, she got Grace. Kim hoped she'd be sitting beside her boyfriend and finally his name was called. "Antonio and… Maria," She said. Kim grumbled something under her breath and looked at the bus. _Give me someone good at least,_ she thought. "Crawford and Donna."

Kim's hopes dropped as she went on the bus to sit with the nerd of the day. Donna sat by the window, pressing herself up against it so that she wouldn't get in Kim's way. Kim sat at the edge of her chair, holding onto the seat in front of her, so she didn't fall. _I hope this driver doesn't destroy my perfectly manicured nails,_ Kim thought. The teacher finally walked on and everyone groaned as she began talking. "These will be your seating plans for _all_ my _trips_," She said, "get moving bus driver."

The bus began to move and Kim suddenly felt nauseous. _And I wasn't allowed to drive my car there? I hate the smell of buses_, she thought. "Kim…" She heard a whisper.

She looked across from her and saw her boyfriend smiling his one million dollar watt smile at her. Her insides melted and Kim winked at him, returning the smile. He leaned over and kissed her softly, making sure he didn't fall off his seat. The bus came to an abrupt stop at a red light, and Kim jerked back, breaking her nail on the seat. She looked at her finger and growled. "Damn bus driver broke my nail," She hissed lowly.

She heard Donna scoff and mumble, "It wasn't even real."

Kim turned to face her bus partner, sending the auburn-haired girl a glare. Donna's green eyes flashed with fear. "My manicure is more expensive than your outfit combined, Hun," Kim hissed.

Donna rolled her eyes. "At least I have my own job and buy my own things, _Sweetheart_," Donna sneered sarcastically.

Kim rolled her eyes and dismissed her. "I don't know how you have a boyfriend. You dress more like a guy than a girl," Donna muttered.

Kim glared at her. "Excuse me?" She said.

Donna looked at her. "I said-"

The bus started moving again and Donna's body jerked forward, hitting the seat in front of her. "Ow," She mumbled lowly.

Kim and Antonio snickered. _Serves her right. And I don't care if I act like, what Grace said, _'one of the guys'_, I find it refreshing,_ Kim thought, _she dresses like one too._ "Because I'm a tomboy," Donna muttered.

Kim looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked Antonio.

He shrugged and Donna decided to lie, "Yes."

Kim shrugged it off and looked at her boyfriend and started a clever conversation about football.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

After fifty minutes on the bus – in suffocating silence with Donna Tobin – the bus finally stopped in front of the museum. Everyone got off and walked in, loudly chatting. The teacher went to the front to arrange everything, and returned with six different guides. "There are 24 of you, therefore, I arranged everyone in to a group of no more than four," She said. She pointed to black-haired girl, who Kim got an ominous feeling from. "This is Selene. She has Kim, Grace, Kelsey and Donna."

The three girls groaned hearing that and followed their guide, although, Donna seemed conscious of her. The female led them pass the front desk and straight into the ancient Egypt exhibit. She stopped in front of the large doors and looked at the group, intensely at Kim. "Hello, we are now entering in to the Ancient Egypt exhibit… do me a favour and do not touch _**anything**_," Selene said.

They nodded and followed her in. Kim crinkled her nose as Selene spoke about things such as King Tut. She went on and on, much to Kim's boredom. They finally left the exhibit and Kim groaned happily. "I don't why you're so happy. We're just going in to another exhibit," Selene whispered.

It sounded eerie and Kim couldn't explain why. Selene turned around and gave Donna a small, wicked smile. She turned around and continued leading the way. "We're happy because no one wants to be around you," Donna replied coldly.

Selene stopped for a moment and turned to give Donna a wide creepily sweet smile. "Oh Donna! Why is that?" She asked. She stopped in front of an exhibit that read, 'Ancient Japan'. "Giappone antico." (Ancient Japan)

Donna rolled her eyes. "This is a Japanese exhibit. Not an Ancient Rome exhibit, Selene," Donna said with a scowl.

Selene rolled her eyes and smiled. "How about we visit there!" She said, something twinkling in her eyes.

The group shrugged and followed Selene. Kelsey leaned over towards Kim. "Is it just me, or is this woman creeper than Eddie and Jerry combined?" Kelsey said.

Kim shrugged and Grace snickered. "Maybe," She whispered.

Selene listened to every bit of what they said and she smiled softly. _Soon my son. She will release you_, she thought. she stopped in front of the Ancient Rome exhibit and smiled. "Here we are!" She said happily.

Her eyes visibly brightened and her smile became a one thousand dollar watt smile. Everyone shrugged, but Donna, who became visibly happy too. She pushed past the three friends and stood by Selene. "Let's go in!" Donna rushed her.

The woman shrugged and nodded, trying to contain her happiness. _What the hell is wrong with them?_ Grace, Kelsey and Kim thought. They looked at each other, shrugged and followed the two happy women in… only to lose them.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Selene and Donna stood in front of a mirror, holding each other's hands. Donna gulped and smiled. "Is this really happening, Mom?" Donna asked.

She nodded and hugged her daughter. A figure appeared with an annoyed look in the mirror. "What? Am I finally being released?" It asked.

It was a boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes and two moles on his cheek. He was visibly attractive but he looked incredibly annoyed. "We found her," Selene said.

He rolled his eyes. "As I said before, she can release me, but I will **not** marry or mate her, mother," He hissed.

Selene shrugged. "I don't care! I just want to hold you again," She said.

His upper lip raised into a snarl. At the corner of his lip, you could see a gleaming pearly white fang. "How do you keep them clean? You don't have a toothbrush," Donna said.

He growled. "Get the chick, Donna. I wanna get out of here," He hissed, "and what the hell is a 'toothbrush'?"

Donna almost face palmed. "I just remembered that this is your 500th year in this," Donna said, "You don't even know what a cell phone is."

He looked behind them and disappeared. Selene began banging on the mirror, but he wouldn't come back. "For a person who says 'do not touch anything', you sure go against everything you say," Kelsey commented from behind them.

_That's why he left,_ Donna thought. Selene straightened her clothing showed them the mirror. "This is ancient mirror of a really power witch named Maligno. It's Italian for wicked." Something about the mirror made Kim feel more powerful, and like something was calling and attracting her towards it. "500 years ago, a powerful being named Jack was, unfortunately, trapped in the mirror so the witch could carry out on her evil biddings." Kim slowly walked towards it and looked deeply in to it. _Kim…_ she heard a whisper from it. "She had plans, and Jack was too strong for her to carry them out. No one really figured it out though. It was said that the blood of Jack's mate was able to release him." Kim spotted a little cracked in the mirror and lifted her hand to touch it. "But, Jack's mate hasn't been around for centuries and who knows if this myth is real? It could be fake."

As soon as Kim touched the crack, she felt a sharp pain in her fingertip. She drew her hand back and winced. On the mirror was blood. Her blood. She looked at her finger and I raised a brow. _That's freaky… I didn't trace it or anything… or well_, Kim thought. "Oh my gosh! Kim! You're bleeding!" Kelsey and Grace wailed worriedly.

Kim shrugged. "It's just a little blood," She said.

Grace and Kelsey fiercely shook their head. "No! Let's go! We're taking you to the bathroom!" Kelsey said.

They dragged their friend away from the scene to find the bathroom. Selene and Donna looked at the mirror with a hopeful look, but nothing happened. They sighed and walked away. What they didn't see, was Kim's blood stain missing from the mirror.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim raced to the bus as soon as the trip was over. She still couldn't shake the thought of a crack just cutting her like that. It just seemed… so un_real_ to her. She got on and sat by the window. She didn't really want to speak to her boyfriend, so she'd just leave Donna sit by him. Sighing, Kim looked out the window. _This had to be the _creepiest_ trip ever. I mean, my guide was creepy. Donna was acting strange… and that mirror? Don't get me started. I never want to come back here again,_ Kim thought. She heard loud chattering and she knew everyone else was coming on. She felt her phone vibrate and answered it. It was a text… from Kelsey, Antonio and Grace at once. She read all of them, and they were all the same. They all asked if she was alright and why she quickly ran to the bus. Kim didn't really know. She felt the strangest urge to go home now. And she didn't really like that place. Donna sat beside her, minding her own business and began drawing. Kim leaned over and saw she was drawing a picture of a boy. "You're being nosy," Donna hissed.

Kim leaned away and whispered, "Boyfriend?"

Kim had no idea why she wanted to start conversation with the smartest girl in school, but it happened. Donna was shocked. "Uh, no. This is my brother. We… can't seem to find him," Donna lied.

Kim nodded and Donna had no idea why she told Kim she was drawing her brother. "Um… you're a good drawing," Kim commented.

Donna smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Crawford," She said, returning to the picture.

Kim looked at it and smiled. _God forbid, her brother is one sexy piece man,_ Kim thought. "If he heard that, you'd increase his already large ego," Donna mumbled.

Kim blushed and looked out the window. _I know for a fact that I didn't say that out loud,_ Kim thought. Donna glanced at her and glared at her brother's face. _If she's going to be my future sister-in-law, I want her to become nicer,_ Donna thought bitterly.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim, Grace and Kelsey sat on the hood of Kim's car. "Am I the only one that gets an ominous feeling from that Selene woman, Donna and that mirror at the museum?" Kim asked.

Kelsey shrugged. "To be honest, I did too," Kelsey said.

Grace nodded in agreement and added, "Do you think they're up to something?"

Kim gave her friend a disbelieving look and Kelsey joined in. "One of them are a MIRROR, Grace," Kelsey and Kim both said.

Grace blushed. "Sorry. Give us a ride home!" Grace said.

Kelsey, Grace and Kim got in to the car and drove away.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim opened the door to her house and was welcomed by a scream. It sounded like her brother's 'manly' girly scream. Kim ran upstairs, straight in to her room. "Kevin get-" She looked at her bed and saw a figure leaning over her brother. "Who are you?" Kim yelled.

The person turned around and in a flash, he was in front of Kim. Kim recognized this person as Donna's brother. He smirked, showing off some pearly fangs. Kim felt her throat go dry and her eyes pop out of her head. Her brother tried throwing something at the male, but he caught it and grinned evilly. "Hello."

Kim screamed and he covered her mouth and huskily whispered in her ear, "Mate."

**Hey, hey! I hope this book seems interesting… just hope… anyways, reviews are like lollipops and I love them! Review please!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

II

Kim shivered in fear as the person licked her neck and hugged her possessively. He uncovered her mouth and Kim gulped. "W-who a-are you?" She asked shakily.

He sniffed her and sighed in bliss. _She smells even better than I imagined,_ he thought. Kim froze in fear. _This guy is creepy,_ Kim thought. He chuckled against her neck. "No I'm not," He whispered eerily, "and I'll tell you if the kid leaves."

Kim looked at her brother and he quickly ran out of the room. Kim looked at the guy and he attacked her with his lips. She tried pushing him away, but he kept his grip on her. It even got tighter. He bit her lip and Kim gasped. _Antonio never kissed me like this before,_ Kim thought; _no seriously, he's never kissed me against my will._ Kim felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and go straight in to her mouth. She, accidently and unintentionally, moaned. His hands went lower… and lower… and lower. Kim's eyes flashed blue and he was thrown across the room.

Kim gasped in fear and didn't move an inch. He glared at her and hissed, baring his fangs. Kim froze in fear. _What just happened?_ She asked herself, _what did I just do?_ His eyes flashed red. "I-I'm sorry!" She wailed in fear.

He stood up and ran towards her. He grabbed her wrists, sped towards her bed, and pinned her beneath him. "You _witch_," He hissed.

Kim wriggled beneath him, and tried pushing him off her, but he only smirked. "Do you know what I can do to you?" He hissed a bit too eerily.

_Why does he hiss a lot? Is he some type of snake?_ Kim thought. "Close," He said, "but I'm not a snake. I'm a vampire."

Kim froze rigid in fear. _V-vampires are real? _She thought, _Selene wasn't lying?_ Kim's phone rang and the man jumped off her and covered his ears. "What's that horrendous sound?" He sneered looking for the device.

Kim pulled out her phone and grinned nervously. "My phone," She said before retaliating with, "who are you?"

He smirked and Kim put her phone on vibrate. "Jack," He whispered.

Kim hopped off her bed and tried running out her room. _That story _was_ true!_ She thought in fear. "Ah! They told you the story, Dearest Mate?" Jack asked.

There he was. Blocking her way to the door. "Listen, _Jack_," Kim said in fear, "you have to leave me alone!"

Jack bit his lower lip, and dear she say, she thought it looked incredibly sexy. Jack smirked. "That'd be stupid," Jack said, "I am your mate, _Kim_."

It sounded like the whisper from the mirror. "You creep! You whispered my name!" She yelled.

Jack smirked. "Of course. I couldn't help it. My family kept saying your name," Jack said.

Kim backed away from him and he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Kim screeched.

He lifted her up, ran out of her room and jumped off her balcony. Kim screamed as they fell to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" Kim screeched hitting his shoulder.

Jack glared ahead of him and kept running. "Where are you taking me?" She screamed.

She kept yelling and screaming at him until he yelled. But it wasn't out loud. _**Shut up!**_ Jack screamed in her head. Kim tensed in his hold as he kept running. _**That's better. Be a good little mate.**_

He stopped in front of a house in her neighbourhood. "Does Donna live here?" He asked her.

Kim meekly nodded. And if you're wondering how she knew, she and all the popular kids egged her house last Halloween. Jack put her down and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and the door almost broke under the pressure he was using. "Stop it! You'll break the door!" Kim shouted.

Jack sent her a glare. "Then why isn't it gold?" He hissed.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Maybe this is the frigging 20th century and no one uses gold as a door!" Kim shouted. She turned on her heel and began walking down the street. "Bye."

Jack flashed in front of her in a mere millisecond. "What the hell? Did you just disappear and reappear in front of me?" Kim asked.

Jack snorted. "Please, I'm not a witch. I am a vampire. I ran here," He snarled. _You could be mistaken for some type of dog creature, _Kim thought. "Shut up. Where do you think you're going?"

Kim glared at the male in front of her. "Where else? I have a family! I'm going home you inconsiderate jerk!" Kim yelled.

Jack growled. "I'm not inconsiderate, given the fact you rarely know me!" Jack yelled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "And do I look like I want to get to know you?" She screamed, "Why don't you go and find your ex-witch lover!"

Jack's eye flashed red before returning to its normal brown colour. "How did you know about that?" He hissed.

Kim snorted, "I looked it up in the library before I went home. Obviously you have a thing for girls who like to play with spells."

Jack grabbed her by the waist and jumped onto Donna's roof top. He slammed her on the ground and wrapped his hand around her throat… tightly. Kim tried removing his hand, but his grip only got stronger. "_Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"_ Jack hissed. His red eyes scanned her face red, "_Nothing at-"_

"Jack! Let her go!"

His head snapped up and he let go of Kim's neck. He stood up and watched his 'mate' gasp for air. Tears fell down her face and in a flash; Selene was in front of Kim. "Are you okay, Hun?" She asked Kim softly.

Kim tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Selene stood up and slapped Jack across the face. She knew it didn't hurt him, but his ego was another thing. "Are you crazy? She's your mate!" She screamed.

Jack glared down at the short woman. "She was talking about my past lover," Jack stated taciturnly.

Kim looked in between the two fighting people and stood up. "Selene? You know him?" Kim asked.

Selene nodded. "Jack's my adopted vampire son. I took him after he went on an epic human killing spree," She said, "that and his dad is my mate."

Jack looked down at Kim. She stood up and briskly walked past him. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. His fangs elongated and his eyes bled red. "She's a witch," Jack hissed.

Selene looked at Kim who looked confused. "I'm a what?" Kim asked.

Selene glared at Jack. "Of good blood," She said, "She's nothing like Maligno."

Jack's nostrils flared in anger. "Leave her out of this!" Jack hissed, "I don't like this thing because of something."

Kim glared at Jack when he called her a 'thing'. "Why? Because she resembles Maligno?" Selene countered.

Jack growled and jumped off the roof. Kim blinked. "So, what's this about a witch?" Kim asked.

Selene looked at Kim. "Looks like it's true," She whispered, "Jack's really going to end up marrying and mating a witch with a good heart."

Kim sighed. "Whoever she is, I feel sorry for her. Jack's a psycho." Selene laughed at Kim's obliviousness. "How am I getting down here? And can you explain to me why Jack's messed up and calling me his mate?" Kim asked.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Selene put down a cup of lemonade in front of Kim. "Aren't you going to pour yourself a cup?" Kim asked.

Selene laughed and shook her head. She smiled, showing off her pearly white fangs. "Oh, Kim. I don't eat human food, I drink animal blood," Selene said.

Kim ohed and drink a little of the lemonade. "So, what you just told me about me being some type of 'witch'," Kim said putting air quotations around the word witch, "and being Jack's mate is all about some stupid prophecy to make sure he becomes 'good'?"

Selene nodded. "Pretty much," Selene said. She crossed her life leg over her right and sighed. "Jack has never been in love." Kim opened her mouth to say something. "He didn't love her. He thinks so, but he really doesn't know he doesn't. Jack… can be oblivious. He thinks he's in love with his girlfriend, who I assume is dead." Kim nodded. "I mean, if she's still alive, then something's not right."

Kim sighed and rested her drink to the side of her. "So… I'm a witch?" Selene nodded. "I'm evil?" She asked incredulously.

Selene laughed softly. "Oh Kim. You're far from an evil witch," She replied. Kim sighed in relief and asked what she was. "You're a great witch. You're supposed to fall in love with Jack, as he is with you. Then you two will defeat the evil Maligno. After all that, you two will then – probably, actually, _will_ – give me beautiful dhampir grandbabies!"

Kim raised a brow at the word 'dhampir'. "What the hell is a 'dhampir'?" Kim asked.

Selene smiled. "Babies that are half vampire and human!" Selene said.

Kim gave her a confused look. "I'm a witch, aren't I?" She asked her.

Selene laughed. "But witches are like humans… unless you're mated to Jack already… are you?" Selene asked.

Kim blushed. "No! I don't even know what a mate is!" Kim said.

Selene smirked. She felt like making the young girl blush some more. "Mates are two people bonded by love." Kim nodded, not knowing she was going to go into specifics. "They are brought to together by making love to each other." At this time, Kim was drinking and had spit her juice all over the island counter, and her face turned bright red. _This is something mom would say, _Kim thought. Selene laughed but regained her posture. "When the couple climaxes-" Kim face turned redder than before. "-the male bites in to the female's neck, marking her as his." Kim looked away from Selene's gaze. "Usually after this process the human female gets pregnant."

_I didn't ask for specifics,_ Kim thought. Kim coughed and sighed. "Can't vampire females get pregnant?" Kim asked.

Selene sighed. "No, they can't. Our eggs become frozen once we become one," Selene said, "and if we do, our kids are what we call cataclisma."

Kim smiled. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Selene smiled. "Disaster," She replied.

Kim's smiled faded. _They have strange names for the babies,_ she thought. "What does dhampir mean?" Kim asked.

"To drink with teeth," Selene said.

Kim raised a brow. "So they like blood like vampires?" Kim asked confused.

Selene laughed, "Oh no! They like both. Both blood and human food."

Kim nodded and they door slammed open. "Why did you follow me?" She heard Donna screeched.

The door slammed closed. "Sorry for being worried!" Jack's voice rang, "what the hell is that?"

Selene and Kim walked in to the living room where they all were. "That's a TV, you fool," Donna said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sorry for being trapped in a mirror," He said sarcastically.

He smelled the air and closed his eyes in pure bliss. His eyes flew open and flashed black. "Oh my," Donna said, "the whole Maligno accident all over again."

Jack's eyes returned to normal and he glared at Donna. "Shut up," He growled. _He's so sensitive about that subject,_ Kim thought. He hissed, "Shut the hell up! I am not sensitive about Maligno!"

Kim's heat beat even faster and Donna finally noticed her. "Why are you here, Kim?" She asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and glared at Jack. "_Someone_ dragged me here," She sneered.

Jack smirked, fangs poking out of his bottom lip. "I want to go home," Kim said.

Selene nodded. "Jack, take Kim home," Selene said.

Jack growled and turned to leave. Kim shrugged and walked out of the house, not even saying bye. She walked past Jack and down the street towards her home. She felt a cold breeze and looked beside her. Jack was standing there, looking all around the place. "Kim!" She heard. She turned around and saw her boyfriend. _Crap,_ she thought. Jack growled possessively. Antonio hugged Kim and kissed her. "Who's this?" He asked.

Kim looked at Jack. "He's Jack… Brewer!" She said.

Antonio raised a brow. "Is he related to the infamous couple Selene and Nate Brewer?" He asked.

Jack scoffed and his glare hardened on the male holding Kim. "Of course," He replied, "who else?"

Antonio shrugged. "I just never knew they had a son," He said.

Kim forced a smile. "Neither did I," She whispered.

Jack grabbed Kim's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Kim's my mate," He said.

Antonio gave him a weird look. _Damn you Jack_, Kim thought. "She's my girlfriend," Antonio retaliated.

Jack growled and Antonio returned it. Jack smirked evilly. "Just what I thought," He whispered eerily.

Antonio backed away from Jack and took off down the street. Kim looked at the vampire. "Well excuse me! That was my boyfriend!" Kim complained.

Jack smirked, "He was too scared to reveal his secret."

Kim looked at the male weirdly and they continued down the street in silence.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim walked in to her house and spotted her brother's physiatrist. She rolled her eyes. Everyone thought she looked like Kim. Kim didn't see it. Kim was a blonde, she was a brunette. Kim had brown eyes, she had blue. There wasn't any similarity Kim saw. They all thought Kim had the same face structure and all. Her name was Maligno (what a coincidence, right?) And she had her doctor degree. Maligno smiled at Kim, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Good evening Kim!" She said in fake enthusiasm.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked in to the kitchen. Ever since their dad died (their mother was remarried) Kevin started to slowly lose his sanity and a physiatrist was the only way out of his insanity. She was hired in the heat of a moment and then on, Kim didn't like her. There was something ominous about her. "Okay, Kevin. I'll be back to tomorrow at the same time. Alright?" She heard as she grabbed an apple.

She heard the door and she sighed in relief. Kevin ran into the kitchen and smiled. "Maligno taught me how to speak to dad today!" He said happily.

Kim bit in to her apple and rolled her eyes. "I don't like the junk she's filling your head with," Kim said, "it's so stupid. Obviously she's lying, Kev. Something's wrong with her."

Kevin pouted and crossed his arms. "You're just saying that because you think she has an ominous feeling about her!" Kevin whined.

Kim grabbed his chin and shook his head from side to side. "Go to bed, you Twerp!" She sneered.

Kevin ran up the stairs and slammed his door close in fear. Kim sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She threw the rest of her apple away and walked upstairs into her bed room. As soon as she opened the door, she growled in anger. "Do you have a stalking problem?"

**Sorry for the late update! Anyways, I'm glad so many people liked the first chapter. I try to make good books. Anyways, I'd love it if you guys would check out a book called Love and Loss! It only has one chapter but it is truly amazing! Although it has to do with cancer, you'll all love it! I promise because I do!**

**Anyways, enough of me. Reviews are like lollipops, they're awesome!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

III

Jack looked up at Kim with the widest – and scariest – grin he could muster. "Why… of course I'm not!" Jack said, "although, if you really want to know something, what the hell is 'school'?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Why do you care?"

Jack shrugged and in a flash he was in front of the blonde. "I'm interested… what is it? Who do I have to kill?" Jack asked cracking his knuckles.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Listen here you freak! This isn't the 100-15th century! It's 2013 and we're living in a time where people get arrested for _murder_!" Kim sneered, "Dumbass! Wake up and see-"

Jack wrapped his hand around her neck. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "You are my mate, therefore punishing you is my job… how shall I punish you?" Jack sneered as he lifted her off the ground.

Kim's hand flew to his hand and clawed at the skin, with no avail. Jack's grip tightened. "Obviously you want to be punished," Jack hissed lowly.

His eyes flashed black then red before returning to its normal colour. "Kim! Kevin! I'm home!" she heard.

Jack snarled and dropped Kim on the ground. Kim rubbed her neck and yelled, "Call the cops!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and hissed. Footsteps trailed towards Kim's room. Jack smirked and walked out. Kim heard a shrill scream and ran out. "You're not Antonio!" She declared.

Jack eyed the blonde who looked exactly like his mate. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Hello. You must be Kim's mother," He said with a charming smile, "it is a pleasure to meet my mate's mother."

Kim's mother blushed and smiled. "Oh! Call me Frankie!" She said. Jack smiled and nodded. Kim rolled her eyes. "Kim! Your father and Antonio were never like this! I approve!"

Kim groaned and pushed Jack away from her mother. "He's a creature," Kim hissed.

Frankie blinked and shrugged. "You're a witch," Jack retorted.

Kim growled, "Mom! Tell him to stop calling me a witch!"

Frankie sighed and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That stupid prophecy and your stupid ancestors." Frankie sighed and led the couple in to the living room with her. Kevin trailed behind his mother, hot on her heel – Kim just followed wondering where her stupid brother came from. Frankie pointed to the couch. "Sit, please."

They nodded and sat down, careful not to touch one another. "What the hell is going on?" Jack hissed.

Frankie smiled happily. "I knew it! It was going to happen someday!" She said, "Kim, Kevin. You're both witches – like me of course – and George is a werewolf!"

Kim glared at her mother before she and Kevin burst in to laughter. Kim hit her mother's shoulder, "Good one, mom. Tell us _another funny story._"

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Your ancestor's name is Generosità. She was a good witch of beauty!" Frankie gushed, "Unfortunately, she was disowned for mating with an evil dhampir."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "What was his name?"

Frankie went in to thought, "Um… Dango I think? Delango? Hmm… I can't seem to remember."

Jack growled under breath. "Delanco." Frankie smiled and nodded in agreement. "He murdered my mother and father."

Frankie frowned. "How sad… legend has it that her became 'of good,'" Frankie said, rethinking if her sentence made sense.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Obviously English isn't your _first_ language," She commented.

Frankie smiled. "No! I'm full bloodied Italian! All your ancestors are!" She exclaimed.

Jack grumbled something about all witches coming from Rome. "No, it's Italy. Rome is the capital of the country," Kim said.

Jack hissed at her, "I'm not from this era. Has that ever occurred to you?"

Kim shrugged, "Were you alive during the civil war?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

Kim rolled her eyes at his vague answer. "Then you should know your geography."

Jack mocked her in a kiddie like voice. "Shut up. I hated school. I'm not exactly educated," Jack retorted.

Kim laughed, "Oh, so you're stupid?"

Jack glared at her and Frankie cleared her throat before things got ugly. "SO! Now that we know about our origins, how do you feel?" Frankie asked.

Kim rolled her eyes again. "I wanna be myself! I want to be a regular human!" Kim said, "I'm not a witch!"

Jack snorted. "You'll never be a regular human."

Kim glared at him and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. "Are you offering me something?" He asked.

Kim's mouth quickly vanished back in to her mouth and Frankie shook her head. "I hope you both end up liking each other."

Jack smirked at his 'mate'. "Oh yeah, Kim." She looked at him. "I'm over 400 years old."

Kim raised a brow. "How old?" She questioned.

Jack bit his lower lip and smiled. "2013," He replied.

Kim looked at her mom with a look of disgust. "He's old!"

Frankie shook her head, "He's only 17 in vampire years." Frankie stroked her chin, "I think."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm eighteen."

Frankie ohed and smiled. "So is Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mom, I'm only seventeen and in grade… what now? Ten?" Kim said in thought, "and it's illegal to date an adult man." Kim smirked at Jack's expression, "much less a 2013 year old man."

Jack raised a brow. "You're at the age to get married," He said.

Kim scoffed, "please, I'm close to the age of graduating."

Jack tilted his head, and dare Kim say it, she thought it was adorably sexy. "Grauaing?" Jack asked confusedly, mispronouncing the word.

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat. _Damn, he looks so sexy._ Frankie and Kevin laughed at Jack's mispronunciation. "It's 'graduating' as in the time when people like Kim move on with their life," Kevin said, "ooh! I should show you what video games are! And what…"

Jack raised a brow as the boy went on and on. "And about-"

Kim slapped her hand over her brother's mouth. "He gets it!" She hissed.

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind his talking." He looked at the young boy. "Show me what the hell everything you said are."

Kevin nodded and dragged Jack away with him. Kim turned her body to look at her mother. "Mooommmmm, he needs to go!" Kim complained.

Frankie sighed and stood up. "No! Jack is officially a part of this family because of you!" Frankie said, "Now I'm off to make dinner."

Kim huffed and followed her mother in to the kitchen. "Why do we live so close to the woods?" Kim asked.

Frankie shrugged, "so George can hunt easily."

Kim huffed and sat on top of the island counter. "So? Now that you're _practically_ allowing Jack to live here – even though his adopted sister, step-mom and dad live down the street – you plan on what? Where's he going to sleep?" Kim asked, "We don't allow people to sleep in the other rooms here."

Frankie chuckled. "In your room, on your bed, with you of course! You're both mates!" Frankie said, ignoring Kim's protests, "now, spaghetti or lasagna?"

Kim growled and stomped out of the kitchen. "I'm going to visit Kelsey and Grace!" She screamed.

Frankie shrugged and continued cooking. Kim walked towards the door before halting and running in to the living room. She found her brother and Jack in the living playing so type of video game she probably didn't worry about. Oh yeah, the shocking thing? Jack was creaming her brother easily. "No fair!" Kevin whined, "Kim, he's a cheater like you!"

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at Jack. She pulled out her phone and smiled. "Jack."

He looked at her. Kim snapped a picture of him and Kevin easily murdered Jack's game character. Jack looked at the game and howled, "NO!"

Kim laughed and walked out of the room. "Cheater! You were reading my mind!" She heard Kevin, "you'll make an awesome brother in law!"

Kim frowned. _My butt. Jack will never be anything to me._

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

"He's so cute!"

"Cute? Sexy!"

"Calm down, Kels, he's Kim's mate!"

"I know, but I'm so jelly!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her friend's argument about how Jack looked. They had her phone in Kelsey's hands as they gushed on and on about Jack's looks. "So, you're a witch and you have a hot vampire mate?" Kim shrugged and murmured something about not being Jack's stupid mate. "That's so kawaii!" Grace gushed.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Grace, let's try English and not Japanese," Kelsey said, "so, are you two mates?"

Kim shrugged. "Some stupid prophecy or something," Kim replied, "and apparently my ancestor mated with an evil dhampir."

Kelsey and Grace awed and looked at the picture again. "Is he coming to our school?" She asked.

Kim shrugged and thought back to hers and Jack's earlier conversation.

_Jack looked up at Kim with the widest – and scariest – grin he could muster. "Why… of course I'm not!" Jack said, "although, if you really want to know something, what the hell is 'school'?"_

_Kim rolled her eyes, "Why do you care?"_

_Jack shrugged and in a flash he was in front of the blonde. "I'm interested… what is it? Who do I have to kill?" Jack asked cracking his knuckles._

Kim sighed. "I think so… he mentioned something about it." Kelsey and Grace squealed, "But he thinks it's a dangerous creature he has to kill."

Grace winced, "how long has Hottie here been locked up for?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. He's 2013 though."

Kelsey sighed, "I still have all eternity with him!" Grace elbowed her, "I mean, you do."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You can have him. His personality is so damn unattractive."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Watch your words bite you in your ass so damn hard, Kim," She said.

Kim smirked, "I don't have a donkey, Grace."

Grace threw her plush bear at her friend. "Shut up!" Grace said jokingly, "you know what meant."

Kim laughed and they sighed together. "Can we sleep over tonight?" Kelsey asked.

Kim shook her head. "My mom wants to get Jack se-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Grace and Kelsey squealed, "Jack? How sexy!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You guys are hopeless." She grabbed her phone from her friend and grabbed her flats. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kim walked out of Grace's house and walked down the street. "That's where they live?" She heard Jack's eerie voice.

She screamed and jumped a few feet off the ground. She looked at the confused brunet and clutched her heaving chest. "Damnit, Jack! You scared me!" Kim screamed at him, "Why did you follow me you damn creep?"

Jack glared at her, "your mother was worried and asked me to come and get you." Jack huffed. "Dinner was finished. Human food isn't half bad."

Kim raised a brow. If he thought human food wasn't half bad that means… "You ate my dinner?"

Jack nodded, "you weren't home and I was hungry. It was a win-win situation."

Kim punched him. "You jerk! I'm hungry!"

Jack laughed. Kim suddenly fell in love with that laugh. His laughter stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. "Who's there?" He called out.

_Jack._ He heard something eerily whispered his name. He looked at Kim and sighed. "Go home."

Kim didn't hesitate to leave. Jack watched as another brunette came out of the bushes. He smirked evilly and swiped at the figure. She jumped back and landed a few feet away from him. He held out his hand threateningly and cracked his knuckles. "What do you want, Maligno?" He snarled hatefully.

The female smirked, her blue eyes dancing with an evil, mischievous look. She laughed softly, but wickedly. "Oh, Jack." She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "It's time to pay your dues."

Jack smirked and tried stabbing her side when his hand suddenly froze. Excruciating pain ran through his body. Maligno smirked and tutted him. "Oh, Jack. Do not try to kill me," She whispered eerily, "you do realize I created you. A monster. You will obey my every command." Jack grunted as a sweat bead fell down his forehead. "I have a plan."

Jack growled, "You're supposed to be dead."

Maligno laughed. "That is true, but I have one remedy that keeps me here." Jack grunted and hissed as the pain ran through his veins again. "The blood of human children and dhampir kids." Maligno dragged a sharp nail across Jack's cheek, drawing blood. She licked her finger and watched the wound heal itself in no time. "And I want the blood yours and Kim's first child, _Jack._"

Jack growled as she laughed wickedly. _I can't believe I fell in love with something li-_ Jack hissed as pain ran through his body. "You will not think such!" Maligno hissed, "The blood of your child and Kim's will make me stronger than any other creature on this earth!" Jack hissed in pain and fell to his knees. _What is she doing to me?_ Maligno lifted his chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. Her pupils dilated and Jack's did to as she whispered, "You'll hand me over your first born as soon as it becomes a toddler."

Jack nodded. Maligno smirked, "that'll only give you four months to prepare your child's goodbye ceremony. Not to mention your mate. She's going to kill you after that happens."

Maligno disappeared and Jack began breathing heavily. _Shit._

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim sat on her bed reading a book about the history of witches. _How boring. Most of them were either bad or had no idea on how to control their dumb powers._ She sighed and closed the book. "Kim."

She looked to the door and saw Kevin. "What now, Twerp?" She asked.

Kevin shifted from foot to foot and smiled nervously. "Jack hasn't come home yet," He said sadly.

Kim gave him a look that read 'do I look like I care' and shrugged. "So? How is this my problem?" She asked in a very uncaring tone.

Kevin shrugged, "you're his mate… I just thought you had some type of mate radar on you."

Kim rolled her eyes. _Not even._

_**Yo, crazy.**_ Kim's eyes widened as she heard Jack's voice in her head. _**Stop ignoring me and speak!**_ Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. **I don't know how to!** She thought. _**Okay, so you can hear me. Tell your mother I'm not coming back tonight.**_ Kim smiled and ran downstairs. _**Don't seem happy about it! I'm your damn mate!**_ Kim ignored his comment and ran in to the family room. "Yes Kim?" Her mother asked not looking up from the book she was reading.

Kim decided to stretch the truth a little. "Jack died!" She exclaimed.

Frankie dropped her reading glasses and gave her daughter a look. "Okay, fine! He's not returning back here ever again!" Kim said.

Frankie frowned. "This sucks."

Kim shrugged and ran back to her room before her mother should say anything else. When she opened the door to her room, Kim gasped. In the little time she was got, her room had been raided. _W-what?_ She questioned in thought. She found a note on her bed and slowly opened it.

_See sweetheart. This is how your room will look when he betrays you._

_M._

Kim gasped. _Who?_

**Sorry for the late update buuutttt, my mom put a password on the computer and I couldn't get on. *sigh* my family. How have you all been? I have a grad photo tomorrow – which sucks – but I'll survive. Anyways, reviews are like grilled cheese, they're awesome.**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

IV

Kim looked around her room and frowned. _What the hell? Who's betraying me?_ Kim thought. She picked up a picture of her dad. It was ripped. _That was the only picture I had of my human father,_ Kim thought. She covered her mouth to silence her sobbing. She sunk to her knees and wept harder than before. _Who did this!_ She yelled. She felt her aura spread across the room. _I don't want this! I want everything to look the way it was!_ There was a blast and Kim's eyes flashed white. Everything in her room swirled around. The things in her room either fixed themselves or were flew back to their designated places. When the spell wore off, Kim suddenly felt dizzy. She looked around her room and before she knew it, she fainted.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Jack jumped onto Kim's balcony and opened it. He walked in and saw his mate lying on the ground sleeping. He snorted and walked over to her sleeping figure. _Idiot._ He took a step back, offended by what she was dreaming or thinking. _Jack, you're such an idiot._ He growled and she stirred. She cracked open one eye and looked up. "Jack?" She drawled out. He nodded, "What happened?"

Jack shrugged and lightly kicked her form. "I don't know, you tell me. I walk in here and you're lying on the ground."

Kim sat up and gasped. "Oh my…" Her room was above and beyond clean. It was spotless. "I-I fixed it."

Jack looked at her weirdly. "I remember! I was mad because someone destroyed my room and left me a note. While I was crying, I felt a surge of power blast throughout the entire room! And it came from me!" Kim cried.

Jack grabbed her head and shook it. "Someone's using their powers without knowing it," Jack said.

His face crunched up and he pouted, "What spell was it again?"

Kim stood up and ripped his hand off her head. "I'll try," She whispered.

Jack gave her a questioning look. "Try what?" He asked.

Kim took a deep breath, "I was dreaming and took being your stupid mate into some consideration."

Jack laughed loudly. "Since we're telling each other things, I'm very well educated, been locked up for 500 years and have no idea what the civil war is. And who's Barack Obama?" Jack asked.

Kim rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you everything. Just no interruptions."

Jack nodded and listened to Kim run her mouth on about useless stuff he could care less about…although they intrigued him.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim felt herself going psycho. Jack's been living with them for a little over three weeks now and he couldn't find anything better to do but bother the blonde. After her little fainting action, her mother banned her from going to school for a while. Now she was fully prepared to head to school and sadly – Jack was too. Kim stood at the end of the driveway, impatiently tapping her foot. The door swung open and Jack walked out grumpy. "What the hell are these?" He asked pointing to his entire outfit.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Shoes, a shirt, jeans and some socks! We're in the 21th century, we wear clothes, not half of clothes," Kim retorted.

Jack smirked and walked towards her. Kim suddenly felt that chill. That chill she always got from his stupid smirks. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him so they were nose to nose. "Do I look attractive…_Kim_," He murmured seductively.

Kim felt herself slowly falling into his trap, but stopped herself. "Sure, why not. You have an oversized ego, let's just fill it."

Rolling her eyes, Kim began walking down the streets. Soon enough, they were at school. Jack looked at the giant building before him. "Why didn't you just use that contraption of yours?" Jack asked referring to her car.

Kim sighed, "I use that on rainy days and lazy days. I'm feeling energetic."

Jack chuckled. "Because you found out you have-" Kim squealed and ran towards group of girls. "-powers."

Jack growled and followed her. Kim began chatting up a storm with them, ignoring Jack's presence. "Kim," He murmured deeply, richly and seductively.

All the females stopped and took in Jack's glorious appearance. "Oh my-"

"Hunk alert-"

"Sexy-"

"Mhhmm, I want that ass!"

Kim rolled her eyes at all the females on the school yard. "What now?" She snapped.

Jack shrugged, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Kim shrugged and dragged him somewhere where no one would find them. "Yes?"

Jack buried his nose in her neck and opened his mouth. Kim raised a brow at his actions and soon felt a sharp pain in her neck. "Jack!" She screamed in pain.

Jack pulled his fangs out of Kim's neck, her blood on his mouth. He licked his lips and smirked. Kim shivered and put a hand on her neck. She drew her hand back and saw blood all over it. "Oh my," She whispered, "Why'd you do that?"

Jack shrugged and licked the blood clean off her neck. You could clearly see four punctures in her neck. "Just wanted to show those other horny creatures what's mine," Jack replied with a sly smirk. "You can do the same for me, you know."

Kim laughed, "Oh the irony. I'm not going to."

She began walking away from him, but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You forgot something," He whispered.

Kim knew he was testing her patience, "What did I forget, Jack?"

Jack smirked, "This."

He swiftly caught her lips in a sweet kiss, ignoring Kim's protests. He pulled away and smirked. Kim groaned and stomped away. "You have a little blood around your mouth!" Jack yelled.

Kim halted and turned to look at him. "Oh yeah? Why don't you just lick that away?" She yelled.

She had meant for it to be sarcastic but hadn't realized she put it in the form of a suggestion. _Crap._ Jack was in front of her in less than ten seconds, claiming her mouth once again.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Kim walked in to her cooking class. As soon as she closed the door, everyone turned to look at her. The teacher glared at her. "Thanks for coming, Crawford. May I ask why your lips are swollen?"

Kim stiffened and saw Kelsey giving her a look. "Uh…I saw Antonio in the hall and things happened?" Kim said uncertainly.

Kelsey sighed and mouthed, 'what really happened?' Kim sighed and mouthed back, 'I'll tell you later.' The teacher rolled her eyes in annoyance and murmured something about youth nowadays being extremely horny. Kim snarled lowly and before anyone could hear her, she stopped. _Shit. Jack's did something to me._

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

At lunch, Kim sat with Kelsey and Grace, finishing up her story. "…and so we ended up practically having sex with clothing on."

Kelsey squealed and Grace shook her head. "So cute!" Kelsey squealed.

Kim shrugged. "As much as I agree with Kelsey, you have to be careful." Grace leaned in closer to the blonde. "You've only known him for three weeks now. Use protection."

Kim spat out her chocolate milk and began coughing. "What?" She shrieked.

Grace sat back and shrugged, "I'm warning you. I'm too young to be a godmother. We're only in grade eleven."

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "Grace, we failed grade ten so we're still in grade ten."

Grace oohed and nodded. Kim shook her head, "Guys, I'm fine. Jack and I aren't trying to have kids. Heck, I still don't like him."

Kelsey gave her friend a confused look. "Then why try going steady with him?" Kelsey asked.

Kim shrugged, "Good protection? His smirks gave me a good feeling?"

Grace and Kelsey smiled knowingly. "Sounds like someone has a new crush." They oohed together. "And someone's beau made fast friends."

Kim looked towards the cafeteria doors. Jack walked in with a pasty boy named Milton, an African-American named Eddie and a Latino named Jerry. They all looked like the best of friends. The thought made Kim shivered. She looked around and saw girls throw themselves at Jack, trying to get his attention. She felt jealously rise up and growled possessively. Grace and Kelsey raised a brow at Kim when she stood up and walked over to the brunet. She kissed him possessively and Jack immediately responded. Grace chuckled. "For someone who hates their mate, she's pretty possessive."

Kelsey nodded in agreement. Kim dragged Jack back to her table, Jerry, Eddie and Milton following. Jack laughed happily. "Someone was jealous," He chuckled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I was not. I just didn't like those girls and wanted to show them something they couldn't have," Kim replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. _**Stubborn bitch. Just admit, you were jealous**_, he mentally told Kim. She huffed and continued eating her food, ignoring Jack. Grace and Kelsey obnoxiously introduced themselves to Jack. His eyes widened, "Yep. You guys are totally Kim's friends."

Kim slapped him and he laughed. "That didn't hurt him you know," Jerry spoke up.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Really genius? I had no idea."

Jerry pouted, "Okay, I understand, Mamacita. Don't have to be all sarcastic."

Jack growled possessively this time, "Don't call her mamacita."

Jerry nodded in fear. Grace cleared her throat. "You guys all seem comfortable with Jack the sexy -" She lowered her voice so she was whispering, "Vampire."

Jerry smirked, "Yeah, I thought he died after he went missing for five hundred years."

Milton shook his head, "I was trying to find the person that could help Jack."

Eddie shrugged, "I was enjoying falafel Phil's as soon as it opened. I forgot about Jack for a while."

Jack mumbled something about having liars for friends. "Okay, we knew he got locked up. But no one wanted to fight his psycho ex! We weren't strong enough!" Milton cried.

Kim raised a brow, "So what? There's someone out there strong enough?"

Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughed at her obliviousness. Soon Grace and Kelsey followed. "Oh, Kim. You're funny without even trying."

Kim looked confused, "What?"

Jack stopped laughing so he could answer her obvious question. "You're strong enough, so am I." Jack smirked and whispered lowly, "So will our children."

Kim stiffened. **Having kids with you aren't on my agenda**, she told him. Jack pouted and crossed his arms. Kelsey and Grace snapped quick pictures of this and squealed. "So cute!"

Jack smirked smugly, "I know right. I'm hotter than the sun."

Kim rolled her eyes and continued. "And there goes his ego."

Everyone laughed at this.

**Wow. It's been a month. So sorry. I had so many assignments to do. And my birthday was on Thursday so yeah…March 7****th**** is my birthday and 7 is a lucky number! Woo! How have you all been? Anyways, did you guys like it? Next chapter is about Kim and Kevin learning spells. Not to mention how to control the amount of magic they put into the spells. Reviews are appreciated…**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

V

Kim looked around, snapping her head in every direction possible – even the sky. _Coast is clear!_ She thought. She slowly tiptoed out of the school and walked to Grace's car. When she got closer, someone pulled her back, making her hit their well-chiselled chest. "And what is my girlfriend up to?" Antonio whispered.

Kim winced. Jack was going to smell him on her and – well and sadly – kill Antonio. _So much for Grace's keys_, she thought. She turned around and hugged the large football player. "Tony! We need to talk!" Kim said.

Antonio sighed and jumped on the hood of Grace's car. Kim looked around to see if she'd find Jack. The scariest thing happened when she spotted him glaring at the both of them, hands in his pocket. Kim gulped and looked at her boyfriend. _Forgot to break up with him! Just wait, Jack!_ Antonio ran a hand through his sleek black hair and pouted. "I missed your voice, Kimmy," Antonio stated, "We don't talk no more."

Kim wanted to snort and say something but settle for nothing. "I know, but we need to talk about _us,_" Kim said, empathizing the word 'us'.

Antonio – who hadn't caught her drift yet – said, "I know, Kim, if we don't start talking no more, I'll be forced to break up with you." He hopped off the hood of the car and cupped her face in his hands. "I'd hate to do that since I love you."

Kim looked over his shoulder; Jack was still staring at them. This time his fists were clenched, almost drawing out blood and his eyes were flashing black. _Oh no!_ Antonio claimed Kim's lips and tried to shove his tongue in her mouth immediately. _Gross! Jack kisses better!_ Kim pushed Antonio away and wiped her mouth. "Listen, you need to go."

Antonio tried to kiss her again, but was pulled back by a strong force. _Oh my! Antonio's dead!_ Kim thought. She ran to help her 'boyfriend' but Jack had his neck in vice grip. "Leave her alone," He snarled.

Antonio laughed, not wincing from the pain. _And how is that possible?_ Kim was happy that the entire school yard was already empty and everyone had left. Except for those people who tutored people – but still. Antonio kicked Jack away and landed gracefully on his two feet. He rubbed his neck and smirked. "Still the only one who can properly hurt me, have you been training in that mirror?" Antonio growled.

Jack smirked stonily at him. "As a matter of a fact, I have. And I've returned to kick your-"

Jack stopped in mid-sentence to look around. The world around them began spinning. Kim was confused, what was happening? Kim looked at Jack and Antonio. Their eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Laughing – that's exactly what they heard – the laugh of a woman. "Show yourself, bitch!" Antonio hissed.

His hisses of anger became hisses of pain. His body was awkwardly twisted. Kim went to go and help him but the person spoke. "No, no, no. You're doing everything wrong." A figure appeared out of the shadows. It was her brother's psychiatrist. "Do not help Antonio, Kimberly," She whispered.

She opened a fan, making it cover half of her face. "Wait, you don't know me." _No shit, bitch._ "The name is Maligno. I'm Jack and Antonio's ex-girlfriend," She said with a sad pout.

Kim rolled her eyes at her acting. She smiled and raised a brow. "Oh! You think this is stupid?" She asked. Kim wanted to nod but didn't. She gently caressed Jack's face and Jack looked coldly at her hand. "No, no, no. This won't do."

Jack's body awkwardly twisted too, making him fall to the ground in pain. The world stopped turning and when Kim looked around, it was all trees and no buildings. "Where am I?" Kim yelled at her.

Maligno smirked. "Why, you're in ancient Japan of course! Did you not know? Jack and Antonio were born here…unfortunately, some have terrible endings here," Maligno said. She skipped around the place and sighed. Looking at Kim, she went to touch her face. Kim growled and she winced, jumping back. "Ow! My, oh, my! You just burned me you, witch!"

Kim clenched her fists. "Let them go!" She yelled, "And take me back home!"

Maligno laughed. "Oh no, no, no! That won't go! You have to stay here!" She swiped her fan gently across Kim's face, "It is a part of the prophecy."

Giggling, she disappeared in thin air. Kim waited for the world to return to its normal self, but nothing happen. "That bitch!" Antonio suddenly yelled, making me jump. "Why is she still alive? She's obviously not a vampire or werewolf!"

Jack stood up and looked around. "No, but something tells me she planned this shit," He murmured. "I hate home." He looked at Antonio. "Reminds me of your dog breath."

Antonio growled and stood up. "Well, it reminds me of your warm heart!" He laughed and paused. "Wait – that shit doesn't beat anymore!" He yelled.

Kim stepped in between them. "Guys! Shut up, we need to figure out how to get home!" Kim yelled.

Jack shrugged and Antonio sighed. "Simple, kill the bitch," They said simultaneously.

Kim's mouth dropped open. "B-but she's gone!" She cried.

Jack gave her a sarcastic smile. "You don't say," He said sarcastically, "I would've never guessed."

Antonio laughed and Kim crossed her arms. "Bastard!" She yelled.

Jack shrugged and started walking. "We need to get new clothing."

Antonio and Kim followed. "Why? Does Prince Jack need to be spoiled some more?" He mocked him.

Jack just flipped him off and continued walking. Antonio murmured something about Jack being the ice prince of these times. "You're a prince?" Kim asked.

Jack shrugged and I furrowed my brows.

_"Then why isn't it gold?" He hissed._

Kim sighed. "Let me guess, the doors are gold?" She asked.

Jack waved her off and Kim took that as 'yes but leave me alone' answer. Sighing, Kim looked at Antonio, who just happened to be frowning. "Do you even know where you're going?" Antonio snarled.

Jack didn't even turn around to answer, "To Jerry's of course. We need to get my friends."

I ran up to Jack and touched his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge my presence, but I shook that off. "Isn't my great-great-?"

Jack looked at me coldly and snorted. "No."

He walked faster and I followed at an even faster pace. "What time is this?" Kim asked.

Jack shrugged. "The Yayoi period, I presume," He growled annoyed.

Kim huffed and fell back into step with Antonio. "Don't worry. Jack is just jealous," He whispered.

In a millisecond, Antonio found himself pinned to a tree. Jack growled at him and Kim sighed. "I want to leave, so can you hurry up?" She asked.

Jack let the wolf go and walked in front of them. "What are you? The alpha?" Antonio asked.

Jack growled. "Of course, you're too stupid to be one," He sneered.

Instead of answering, Antonio huffed and arrogantly shoved his nose into the air. Kim rolled her eyes but soon she found herself in a bush with Jack and Antonio. "What-?"

Jack covered her mouth and they watched as boots of warriors passed by. "Who are those?" Antonio whispered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Delanco's army…" Jack whispered, "That evil dhampir your mother spoke of."

Kim curiously looked up and saw the most handsome man being carried by some of the soldiers. His eyes were a piercing electric blue; his hair was sort of long and sleek black. He had a birth mark under his left eye and he was holding the _heads_ of dead females. "I want them on a stick in my castle grounds."

Kim watched as the last person left, mouth wide open. _That's my ancestor?_

**I seem to update almost every month now. My apologies for such a late update on this one. This chapter may have been confusing, and if it was, GOOD! Ta-ta for now!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

VI

Kim groaned in pain as she walked alongside of Antonio. Her feet were hurting and she could swear she felt blisters on her feet as she walked along. Antonio scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yo, Vampire Boy, your mate, _Kim_, yeah, her feet are hurting," Antonio sneered.

Jack snorted. "No one told her to be a human being," Jack stated arrogantly.

Sensing an argument coming on, Kim stopped and huffed. "Listen! My feet hurt and I'm resting. While I am resting, the _both_ of you can argue elsewhere!" She yelled.

She dropped to the ground and Jack raised a brow at her actions. "Okay…so when something comes after you and tries to kill you, expect me not to do anything," He stated bluntly.

Kim's mouth dropped open and she closed it like a gaping fish. "Damn you, Jack!" She yelled.

Jack froze and he ran to pick up Kim. "What the-"

Out of nowhere, some sort of snake like person jumped out of the bushes. "Well, well, well. If it issssn't the two enemiesss, Jack and Antonio. What bringssss you both back here?" It hissed.

Kim froze in fear of being eaten. "What's up, Brody. Now, if you can take your hissing and snake like self somewhere else, I'm sure we all well be ecstatic," Jack stated coldly.

The snake like thing – or Brody if you want – laughed – or hissed if you want. "That won't be fun. I came here for Jack'ssss mate. The beautiful and powerful witch of the sssssouth," Brody hissed. "Sssshe carriesss that gem in her."

Kim – who happened to still be frozen – looked at Jack then Antonio. They were in a fighting stance in front of her. "The what?" She asked.

Brody hissed out his laugh again – it was really beginning to creep out Kim. "You guysss didn't tell her. Let me make thissss ssssshort and ssssweet, darling. I'm going to kill you then take that gem for more powerssss. Why elsssse doessss Maligno want you and your possssssible unborn child? You'll both be powerful. But I need the gem to kill Maligno…then Jack and Antonio of course," He hissed.

Kim flailed her arms around in the air. "Great! I'm wanted dead by everyone! And I can't use my powers or any weapons! That scaly thing wants some gem in body! How-"

In a flash, Kim felt her side being ripped and her body flying in the air. Jack jumped up to catch and that's when Kim noticed a small green gem flying across the sky. _What is that?_ she thought. Jack caught her and gently put her on the ground. The gem fell down, making a little sound with it. Antonio and Jack faced Brody who was smirking evilly. "Funny you want it. You're just a lower class supernatural," Antonio hissed. "It won't do you any good."

Brody laughed and dived for the gem but Jack kicked him in the face before he could touch it. he winced and landed on his back with a loud thump. "Of courssse it would. I'd be become sssstronger," He hissed angrily.

Antonio rolled his eyes at the foolish snake and Jack sighed in annoyance, throwing the gem up and catching it with no problem. Brody narrowed his eyes in anger. "Do you dare think of this Brody in sssssuch a way? I'm no idiot, I can sssseverly kill you all," He hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes and ran forward. All Kim saw was blur and Brody's head land on the ground close to her. she screamed and kicked the head away. Jack gave her a look of annoyance and walked on. Antonio helped Kim up and looked at her mate. "Aren't you just sweet? She's bleeding!" Antonio yelled.

Jack looked back and shrugged. "Hn. She'll survive. It's small," Jack replied coldly.

Antonio smirked. "Yes, of course she will. Let me just smell to see if there are any other vampires around. They'd love to taste Kim!" He said cheerfully.

Jack stopped and in flash Kim was on the ground with Jack hovering over her. He lifted up her shirt and began nipping and licking at the wound. Kim shivered at the contact with his teeth and tongue. "EW!" She screamed.

Antonio laughed at the look on Kim's face and slowly inched away from the two. Just as he was about to make a run for it, he was dragged back to the two. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Jack hissed in his ear.

Antonio sheepishly laughed and Jack chuckled coldly. Antonio's laugh stopped and he cleared his throat. "Err…nowhere, _Prince Jackson._ I just wanted to get away from the furious princess," Antonio replied.

Jack looked back and was pushed harshly into a tree. "How dare you, Jackson? You incompetent idiot! You're bringing a human home?" A high pitched voice yelled.

Jack growled angrily and looked at the person. "No, I'm bringing a mutant home." The person's anger spiked when he used sarcasm on him. they picked up Jack's leg and flung him in the air. They then jumped up and stepped on him, making him drop quickly into the ground, making a crater with his body. "Ugh! Will you stop, Pen! Smell her!" Jack yelled.

She looked at Kim and sniffed the air. She squealed and clapped loudly. "Holy crackers, you're this Ice Bricks mate?" She squealed. Kim groaned in annoyance. "How cute – he's totally going to kill you!"

Kim's eyes widened and Pen laughed. Jack growled and pinned her to the ground. "Penelope and Jackson; what is the meaning of this fighting?" Another voice yelled.

Jack jumped off of Penelope and she growled at him. Kim sighed and tried to crawl away but Jack grabbed her leg and pulled her back. Kim screamed as Jack flung her into the air. Someone caught her and growled. "Jackson, this is not how you treat your future mate," She hissed.

Jack scoffed. "As if I was planning on mating a human being," He stated coldly.

Kim awkwardly swung side to side as the woman – that she could clearly identify as Jack's mother – held her carelessly by her leg upside down. "Um…I feel the blood rushing to my head," She commented.

Her face was pretty much as red as a tomato. Antonio choked back a laugh and the women threw Kim up and caught her properly. Kim smiled awkwardly as she put her down on her two feet. "Why the hell are you guys here anyways? This is clearly not the palace."

Kim finally understood this little meeting. This was Jack's family. "Well, Sweetheart, we smelled some delicious blood and rushed here from our hunting spot. Had we known it was your mate's, we would have left this place alone," The older women replied. "But it's a good thing we came; you have no idea how to treat human women properly."

Jack scoffed. "I have sex with plenty of them. I know how to care for th-"

The other women scoffed. "My arse, Jackson, you kill them afterwards!" She yelled.

Kim slowly stepped back but the women grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind her. "Go away," Penelope hissed.

A man's laughter rang out and Kim's eyes widened in interest as she her ancestor came into view. "Whoa."

Delanco stepped off his horse gracefully and bowed before them all. "Good evening, Dearest Queen. I see your son has finally returned home."

Jack growled and his eyes flashed red. "Fuck that! I'm not going home! Selene is my mother, not them!" He yelled.

The queen looked at her son, heartbroken. "You still seem to think so?" She asked. Jack nodded and she tried to touch his face but he slapped her hand away. She hung her head in shame and sighed. "Oh well…I've tried…"

In a flash, she was gone and Penelope soon followed. Delanco looked at Jack. "Our fight, it's long overdue."

Jack cracked his knuckles. "Damn right, Delanco."

He ran up to the evil dhampir and…

…**you can hate me. I'm a terrible person. I never forgot to update, I just…oh my, I've been obsessed with Ed Sheeran lately. All I do is listen to his music and now I go outside more frequently. And on top of that, I'm graduating soon and I have to prepare myself for high school…I'm extremely busy guys. Sorry. Just hate me, read and review. **

**DisneyLuvr3**


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It guys. Sorry, I wish I did though…**

**Summary**

_Kim Crawford had it all. She was popular, rich, had the perfect boyfriend and was on the cheerleading squad. The last thing she needed was some freak calling her his 'mate'._

VII

_Previously on Mirror, Mirror:_

_In a flash, she was gone and Penelope soon followed. Delanco looked at Jack. "Our fight, it's long overdue."_

_Jack cracked his knuckles. "Damn right, Delanco."_

_He ran up to the evil dhampir and…_

…and it began raining hard. Thunder was heard and lightning was flashed. Kim squealed and ran into the comfort of a large tree. Antonio laughed whole heartedly and Kim glared at him. "That won't keep you warm."

She grumbled incoherent words under her breath. What caught her attention was the sound of bones cracking and growling. She looked up and saw Antonio's body size changing. His face – or nose per say – was forming a snout. He was forced by some unknown force to go onto all fours. Soon his bones cracked to form a different body. She closed her eyes and squealed. When she opened it, a large greyish-white wolf was staring down at her. She walked over to it in amazement, touching its face. Antonio howled in delight when Kim scratched under his chin – or snout.

This little petting zoo thing was cut short when Jack flew into the tree behind Kim, breaking it in half. She screamed and jumped out of the way as the tree fell. Jack stood up and growled at Delanco before looking at Antonio. "Good, you've transformed. Get her away from here!" He snarled.

Antonio nodded, grasped Kim's shirt with his teeth, picking her up. He threw up in the air and jumped up. She landed perfectly on his back as he landed. He began running through the forest, Kim grasping his fur tightly. When they reached a cliff, Antonio abruptly stopped and looked ahead. There was another cliff not too far. He turned around and just as Kim thought he was going to leave, he turned around and jumped. Kim screamed, her hands gripping his fur even tighter. He landed safely on the other side and Kim slapped the top of his head hard. He whined a bit and lay on the ground. "Stand up, stupid! It's your fault I hit you! You didn't warn me!" Kim yelled.

She sighed and apologized quickly. Antonio stood up again and began running to a safer destination. One Kim would _probably _like.

And no, it wasn't going to be his wolf den.

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Jack could honestly careless about the rain beating down on his back. All he wanted to do was find Delanco's stupid mate and get rid of the man. He was so annoying. Delanco smirked, duplicating himself multiply times. Jack sighed in boredom and rolled his eyes. When Delanco and his little clones ran after him, Jack growled and got in to a fighting stance. Before Jack could attack any of them, smoke came down on them. Jack growled and snarled in pain, whereas Delanco screamed. _Just who the _hell_ is trying to purify me…?_ He growled in head. He looked up and smirked. "Oh, Generosità, I knew you'd show up some time," Jack stated, smirking at the strawberry blonde in the sky.

She glared at him and Jack's smirk only turned in to a cold grin. Delanco stood up, trying to bear the pain of the purifying spell. Jack stood up, and he looked completely fine. He stretched his arm muscles and sighed. "I missed this stupid place," he murmured lowly.

Generosità glowered at the both of them and Jack returned it. Delanco, on the other hand, ran away. _Like he always did, runs away with his tail behind his bloody legs,_ Jack thought, amused. "Jack, why are you back in time?" Generosità asked him.

Jack shrugged and rolled his shoulders until he heard a pop. "Oh, you know, Maligno sent me, Antonio and my supposed mate back," he replied, sounding uninterested.

Generosità raised a brow and landed on the ground gracefully. "Maligno dared to bring my ancestor back here? Is she out of her bloody mind?" She hissed.

Jack smirked in amusement. "Every day, you should know she's a freaking psycho."

She glared at him. "She's your ex," she stated.

Jack smirked and laughed coldly. "My _ex_, as in I don't like her because she trapped me in a forsaken mirror and almost killed me. For all I care, she could drown. Actually, no, I want to murder her myself," Jack replied.

Generosità sighed and sat down, her legs elegantly crossed. "For an American vampire boy, you sure are disrespectful to your elders," she murmured.

Jack smirked and jumped into a tree. He sat on the branch lazily. One leg was hanging off it, as was one arm. "Yeah, well, my mother is American. Give me some credit. She married and mated with a stupid Vampire."

Generosità rolled her eyes. "She was a vampire too, Jack," she stated.

Jack shrugged and sighed looking at the sky. "Well, I don't care. How come I wasn't told my mate would be a freaking _witch_. I hate your freaking people."

Generosità glowered angrily at him and with her mind, blew up the branch he was sitting on. Jack expected this and flipped off just in time. He landed gracefully away from her. "I can read your mind, woman. You're not so sneaky or sly," he sneered angrily.

She only stood up and walked away. "Find your mate. Who knows what Antonio may be doing to her?"

Jack saw red and darted off in the direction Antonio took Kim in. _Why the hell do I care so much about a stupid human? Well, witch, but still!_

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

Antonio was standing in a stream naked as Kim covered her eyes, blushing beet red. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in annoyance. "I thought you weren't scared to see males naked? I mean, you see it in health class," he stated annoyed.

Kim gave him the finger and he rolled his eyes, growling. "Well, I'm not used to it! I never pay attention in that class!" She said.

Antonio sighed and got out of the stream. The rain had stopped just about an hour ago and they finally made it to their destination. Kim turned around to face the castle they were standing in front. She was curious as to who lived here. It was porcelain white and had vines growing on the sides of it. Even with the vines growing at the side, it was still was beautiful. Whoever lived here was lucky in Kim's opinion. They must've been a very happy soul. "You took her _here!_ Why here? I hate my family!"

Kim and Antonio turned to face a furious brunet. He was glowering at them both. _So he lives here… wow…_

**I forgot okay! I forgot about my books! I suck at this whole updating thing!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


End file.
